


Too Many Horror Movies

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [92]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, American Sign Language, Childhood, Children, Detective Stiles, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Human Stiles Stilinski, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Original Child Character - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Questioning, Questions, Revelations, Sign Language, So Married, Teenagers, Werewolf Children, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles and Jackson talk to their children about Kyle.





	Too Many Horror Movies

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what goes through your mind/your opinion... in case somebody doesn't know, the lack of feedback is very depressing.
> 
> I know this is pointless but if you'd like to support me, come visit me on my [Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com)

Once they’ve showed Kyle to the guest room, where he’ll be sleeping that night, Stiles gives him a set of Ilya’s pajamas, slippers and a towel so that he can have a much needed shower before going to bed.

It’s very late and apart from a simple “hi”, nothing else is exchanged between Kyle, Daniel and Ilya.

When Jackson and Stiles come back downstairs they are met by two pairs of very curious eyes. They don’t have to wait long before the questions start coming their way.

“Are you gonna tell us who this kid is? Why is he in our house?” Daniel asks right away.

“Yes, if you let us speak, that’s what we were going to talk to you about,” Jackson says.

“He stinks so badly…” Daniel frowns.

“Could you please lower your voice?” Stiles waves both arms. “Better yet, let’s just sign, okay?”

 _“I don’t want him to hear us talking about him.”_ Stiles just signs this time.

 _“How is he going to hear us?”_ Ilya signs.

Daniel snorts and shakes his head. _“Don’t tell me... he’s a wolf?”_ Of course, he would have figured it out if he had been more than a couple of seconds in front of him.

 _“Yes…”_ jackson nods. _“He is a werewolf and I’m actually his lawyer.”_

 _“His lawyer?”_ Ilya raises his eyebrows.

_“Yeah. Your dad arrested him today and he needed some legal counsel, so I’m representing him.”_

_“You arrested him?”_ Daniel asks.

 _“Yes, and if you let me, I’ll explain it,”_ Stiles says. _“In short, he was dealing for a some people we’ve been after for a while.”_

 _“Great, you brought us a drug dealer.”_ Daniel smiles.

_“Yes, but he was just trying to survive in the streets. He’s an orphan and these people were using him. So, we convinced him that it’s in his best interest to help us arrest this gang.”_

_“So, you convinced him to help you,”_ Ilya says.

_“Well, it wasn’t as easy as you think. He doesn’t trust anybody. He’s run away from all his previous foster homes and I guess that social services gave up trying to find him. And then he ended up trusting the wrong people.”_

_“And you think it’s a good idea to bring a fugitive into our home? He--”_

_“He’s not a fugitive,”_ Stiles interrupts Daniel. _“He’s just a kid who feels like he doesn’t belong with those people, probably because he’s not human like them. He’s always felt out of place--”_

_“Yeah, he ran away, so he’s a fugitive and a delinquent on top of that. He could try to murder you in your sleep for all you know--”_

_“He’s not a murderer.”_ Jackson smiles. _“I think you’ve seen too many horror movies… He’s got trust issues and no family. He’s a wolf without a pack. I’m not sure any of you two understand what that means.”_

_“Yes, you two are very lucky, you know? You’ve got a family and you’ve always had everything you could want. This kid has been trying to survive on his own, all his life. You have no idea of everything he’s been through, and you’re judging him without knowing anything about that. You should know better than to do that. Don’t you see how unfair that is?”_

_“Hey, I didn’t say anything!”_ Ilya says.

 _“And what makes you think he’s not going to run away from you while you’re sleeping?”_ Daniel frowns.

 _“He knows that being here is in his best interest,”_ Jackson says. _“And he knows that helping the police is his only way of getting out of the mess he’s in right now.”_

 _“Yes, he knows that it’s here or a detention center, and obviously, he’s even more afraid of being stuck in a detention center than he is of us,”_ Stiles explains.

 _“You mean, you told him? You told him what you are?”_ Ilya raises his eyebrows.

_“What do you think? Of course I told him. How else was I going to explain realizing what he is? That’s what I used to earn his trust.”_

_“And you are not afraid that he’s gonna tell anybody?”_ Daniel asks with disbelief.

 _“Who is he going to tell exactly? And who would believe him anyway? He needs us. I think we’ve made that clear. And you.”_ Jackson points at Daniel. _“You should understand better than anybody here how it feels when you turn and you can’t control it.”_

 _“Exactly.”_ Stiles continues. _“He’s been through that alone, can you imagine what would happen if he turned in a detention center? What they would do to him? What that could actually start? That’s why we can’t allow that to happen and that’s why we brought him here. It was the only thing we could do, plus you’re both safe. He’s not a danger to you, okay?”_

 _“Yeah, cut him some slack,”_ Jackson says. _“And be nice to him. He doesn’t have any friends.”_

 _“I’m guessing you told Derek too…”_ Daniel says.

 _“Of course we told him.”_ Jackson nods. _“He needed to know and he supports the idea. Besides, he offered to make him part of the pack as long as he gets out of this mess and collaborates.”_

 _“You’re serious?”_ Ilya asks.

 _“Why are you two so surprised that we want to help someone? It’s part of our jobs to help people solve their problems,”_ Stiles says.

 _“Yeah, but you get paid for it.”_ Daniel replies.

_“Yes, well, that’s true, we need to make a living… but we happen to like what we do and this is no different. We’re doing it because it’s the right thing to do and it’s our responsibility. If we don’t do this, nobody else is going to do it. I’m sure you understand that. What if it had happened to you, wouldn’t you like someone to help you and give you a chance?”_

_“So, how long is he going to stay?”_ Daniel asks after a few seconds.

_“We can’t tell you that because we don’t know. At least until we have conducted the investigation.”_

_“And maybe during the trial but we aren’t totally sure. All we can say is that this is temporary and we really expect you to behave,”_ Jackson says.

 _“Don’t worry, we’ll be nice,”_ Ilya says.

Stiles takes a step and stands next to Ilya and runs his hand through his son’s hair affectionately. _“Thanks.”_

Then, Jackson and Stiles focus their gaze on Daniel expectantly.

 _“Okay, yeah, no problem. I’ll be the sweetest.”_ Daniel smiles… the kind of fake smile that Jackson and Stiles know too well.

 _“We don’t need you to be the sweetest,"_ Jackson replies. _"We just need you to treat him with respect. The way you’d treat anybody else you’ve never met before. That’s all.”_

 _“Okay, go to sleep,"_ Stiles continues. _"School day tomorrow, remember?”_

 _“Good night,”_ both children say almost at the same time.

 _“Good night,”_ Jackson says followed by his husband as they watch their sons going up the stairs.

“Okay, that wasn’t too bad, right?” Stiles uses his voice again this time.

“I guess… I don’t know…” Jackson bites his lip, shaking his head. “Let’s go to sleep too. Tomorrow is going to be crazy part two and I’m beat.”

Jackson takes Stiles’s left hand in his and leads him up the stairs, turning off the lights along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Comments & kudos are love :)


End file.
